The Damned
by ShiShobi
Summary: AU Yugi and the gang Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Anzu, Joey, and Kaiba move to a small, secluded village surrounded by foggy woods. Little do they know that the town is surrounded by a dark secret, and they come at night. Shounenai Rivalshipping Set


**Title: **The Damned

**Author: **ShiShobi

**Category: **Horror/Romance

**Warning: **Shounen-ai

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! Is not mine…but if it was….-evil laughter-

**Summary:** (AU) Yugi and the gang (Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Anzu, Joey, and Kaiba) move to a small, secluded village surrounded by foggy woods. Little do they know that the town is surrounded by a dark secret, and they come at night. Shounen-ai (Rivalshipping SetoxYugi SxY) ((Based on a movie I saw with my sister, I don't know the title though))

'_blah'_ thoughts

"blah" speaking

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Prologue//begin**

'The fog was thick, curling around the large trees and rising up towards the white sky. The snow was falling in clumps, covering the ground with a thick layer of snow, and making the woods seem white and creepy. Looking down you could see nothing, not even your feet for the fog was too thick to see through. If you looked up you could see the trees, their branches that were high above the clouds, looking almost like claws that would reach down and claim your neck at any moment. Your breath could be seen in front of you, large smoky clouds that showed you were still alive. For the moment anyway.

'You turn, hearing a noise somewhere off in the distance, the crunching of leaves and twigs under someone's feet. You stand still, holding your breath, listening for the noise to come again, but you hear nothing. Your eyes dart this way and that, taking in everything but seeing nothing, nothing but white. Your body shivers as the cold seeps in through your coats, and you pull your clothing tighter around you to keep warm. Still you listen, but nothing sounds. The woods are quiet and peaceful, and you close your eyes, telling yourself that it was all in your head. It was your silly imagination; no one was out in these woods. But you are only half right. A person would not be out in these woods, if they were they would only be out there for a moment before _they_ came.

'_They _are not people, _they_ are monsters. Blood thirsty monsters that feed at night on the people of the village. The villagers have build a large wall around the perimeter of the village, to keep the monsters out. But somehow, they keep getting in, and they keep attacking the villagers. Those who have been scratched or bitten by one of these creatures experiences pain and slowly turns into one of _them_. The only way to relieve the victim of this curse is to have the victim find and kill the beast that placed the curse in them, before they turn.

'The only way to kill one of these creatures is to shoot or stab them in the head, and then burn them to make sure their bodies never rise again. To protect yourself keep a lit candle or torch with you when traveling alone, for they are terrified of the fire.'

Seto rolled his cobalt blue eyes and closed the large book that was currently in his lap, along with someone else. Yugi pouted and shivered slightly, leaning into his lover's warm embrace. "Seto?" The brunette 'hmm-ed' to show he was listening, as he examined the front cover of the book. "You're scary when you read stories. 'Specially scary ones…like this."

"It's just a stupid legend Yugi. It's not true and it is not scary." He placed the book on the table next to their bed and pulled the covers up around them. "Now go to bed."

"But I'm not sleepy. And 'sides those things might come out and eat me! The book said they come out at night." Yugi cautiously looked out the large window, afraid that he would see the creature staring back at him.

Seto sighed. "It's not real Yugi…now go to sleep, it's late."

"Fine…'night Seto-chan!" Yugi kissed Seto on the nose and cuddled under the covers, falling almost immediately to sleep.

Seto growled and laid down. "Good night…Yugi-bear." He smirked at his new nickname for Yugi, and decided that he would use that more often.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Prologue//end**

_I was going to wait until I finished my other fanfiction, but I didn't feel like it. I like this one better than my other one anyway. Umm also if you guys know the name if the movie this is based on, could you tell me? It was on Chiller like three days ago but I started watching it in the middle and the guide had the wrong title for the movie. It was about two sisters (Ginger and Bridgette) and there was a village that was surronded by woods and at night werewolves would come and attack them. If you know the name of it, please let me know in your review. Thank you!!!  
ShiShobi_


End file.
